Kiss The Girl
by purple crayon90
Summary: A conversation with Sakura leaves Naruto at Hinata's front door. They have a great time at the festival, and end up in a beautiful clearing, where Naruto finally realizes something. Songfic to KissTheGirl, but only really near the end do the lyrics start.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello Hello every one! So, on the side of my current in prosses fic (Standing Up), I thought I'de write another one shot! It's not _all_ a song fic, just the end. So, read it, and I hope you enjoy it as much as i enjoyed writing it!!**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do NOT own Naruto, OR the song, 'Kiss The Girl,' The song, by the way, is from Disney's 'The Little Mermaid,' In case you didn't know.**

* * *

**Kiss The Girl** : By Purple Crayon16 

He straightened out his black hakama nervously as he waited for the indigo haired girl to answer her door. The eighteen year old blonde wore black hakama and a matching top, with a pale orange haori over the black one. He thought it looked all right, after all, the colors were similar to his usual outfit. He knocked again, hoping he wasn't being stood up - that would be worse then when he didn't even want to _go_ to the festival. Why, again, did he agree to asking Hinata to the village's annual new years festival?

**Flashback**

"Naruto," His ex-teammate began, taking a seat besides the blonde - her raven haired fiance taking a seat himself besides her. "Have you found what your wearing to the festival? It_ is_ tomorrow after all." She looked over at her fiance, and smiled. She and Sasuke were finally - just recently - engaged. The youngest Uchiha returned a year prior, and after a year of fighting, avoiding, and a series of random life changing events, he had finally proposed to Sakura. He claimed it was only for the resurrection of his clan, but everyone and their mother knew it was really because he secretly cared for her more than he let on. "I'm making Sasuke buy me a new kimono today." Sakura said, grinning happily.

Naruto sighed, uncharacteristically not playing much attention to his favorite noodles - stirring them slowly with his chop sticks. "I don't think I'm gonna go." He said, tone also uncharacteristic. And, if his long spiky bangs didn't cover his eyes as he dropped his head a little, you could also see the small hint of sadness in his cerulean eyes. "These kind of festivals are for couples, any way." He said.

Sakura chewed her lip. She should have known better than to bring the festival up ... Poor Naruto had never even had a girlfriend, let a lone someone to bring to the new years celebration ... which _was_ sort of a thing for couples to enjoy. Not that you _had_ to be part of a couple, but it just seemed more fun, and more romantic if you were. However, a brilliant idea popped into her head, and her jade eyes lit up. "Hey, what if you _did_ have a date?" Sakura asked, "I think I might know someone who would love to go with you!"

Naruto looked up, a bit hopeful. Not_ too_ hopeful, for - with the exception of his friends - people still didn't treat him very well - he was still a bit of an outcast, _still_ the knuckle head of Konoha. This girl must be made up, because if someone liked him like that, he'd yet to meet them. "Who?" He asked, finally slurping up some of his most favored ramen noodles.

Sasuke rolled his obsidian eyes from his position next to Sakura. Some people never changed - Naruto was still _oblivious_ to the indigo haired girl who was head over heals for him. "Idiot ..." he muttered under his breath, ignoring his future wife's glare.

Sakura, letting Sasuke's rudeness slide - sometimes Naruto's denseness got her annoyed as well - smiled at the oblivious young man. "_Hinata_, of course." She said, watching her ex-teammate's now thoughtful expression. "And plus, I heard she doesn't have a date either, so it would be perfect!" She added, eyes lighting up.

_Ask Hinata?_ Naruto thought, _But she's so shy ... and kinda weird too ... _He thought about it for a moment, deciding,_ Well, she _is _kinda cute, though._ And,_ Plus, she's really nice to me._

Naruto shrugged. "If you're sure she's not going with someone already, I'll ask her." He said finally, grinning with a sudden happiness. Hey, the festival _did_ sound like it would be really fun, and he would have hated to miss it.

Sakura nearly squealed, clasping her hands. "That wonderful!" She sang. "You should get on that, right away!" She said, grabbing Sasuke's arm. "Now let's go Sasuke, I need to find the perfect Kimono for tomorrow, to beat Ino-Pig of course!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes with a 'Hn.' Naruto wasn't the only one who changed - Sakura still had her little dispute with the blonde female, _even_ at the age of eighteen. "Bye Naruto!" Sakura said, waving as a very annoyed Sasuke allowed Sakura to drag him along to various shops in pursuit of her 'perfect' kimono.

**End Flash back**

And so, Naruto remembered, that's how it began. After the conversation with Sakura, he'd found Hinata - after literally bumping into her, knocking her to the ground - and sheepishly asked her if she would go with him to the festival. She, of course, blushed, pausing too long for his taste, making him nervous. He didn't know why, he'd never been so nervous all of the times he asked out Sakura when he was much younger. At any rate, after his embarrassing, _nervous_ rambling, Hinata had said yes, and passed out. She had a weird habit of doing that around him ...

And there he stood, watching her door as it opened with a soft creak, revealing her porcelain-like face, done up with light make up. She stepped out, blushing as usual, and bowed in greeting to Naruto. And, whatever the blonde had previously been thinking about was removed from his brain as Hinata stood up straight again, watching him nervously - he wasn't saying any thing after all, he just stood there. But, Naruto had a reason to 'just stand there.' Hinata, that shy young woman he'd known for a while now, was wearing a pretty lavender kimono, matching her eyes perfectly, Naruto thought. A creamy yellow obi wrapped snugly around her, complimenting the purple shade of her kimono nicely, too. Also, her long indigo hair was pulled back, with her bangs falling free along with strands here and there. There were shiny ornaments adorning her tresses as well - she looked really pretty.

"Y-you ready?" Naruto asked, barely above a whisper for some reason. Perhaps the timid young woman had actually taken his breath away, making it hard for him to speak. As she nodded, he held out his elbow and she took it shyly as they walked down the path to where the festival was being held.

* * *

Just as Naruto had previously thought, the festival was a _blast_. There were stands every where, some selling various foods and some set up as fun little games for passers by. There were children every where, giggling madly, and couples walking arm and arm or hand and hand through the streets lovingly. Naruto and Hinata had done everything possible, and Naruto ate so much he thought he might explode. The blonde even bought a pretty paper fan with a lilac decoration adorning it for Hinata, causing her to blush a dark shade of crimson, of course. 

Naruto smiled, threading one of his arms with Hinata's - it was how they walked all day. He didn't know why, but it was really nice being close to her like that. She was making him so happy, and he was truly glad he asked her, because even when he made a fool of himself in front of people at one of the games he played, she still allowed him to pull her close to his side, totally ignoring the shouts of, _'Look at that! The Hyuuga heiress on the arm of that embarrassing Uzumaki guy!'_ And all the while, simply smiling cutely at him, that usual pink tint to her pale cheeks.

It began to get dark, and fireflies danced around the couple like little glowing lights. Naruto stopped, watching the bugs happily. "Look at all the fireflies!" He said, attempting to catch one. It got away, and he turned with a frown to Hinata, "I know a great place to catch fireflies!" He suddenly said, grabbing her hand and pulling her off into the woods.

From a short distance away, Sakura smiled knowingly as the couple disappeared. "Sasuke." She murmured in her fiance's ear, "Aren't they so cute?"

He 'Hn'ed,' of course, and Sakura simply giggled.

* * *

Naruto grinned that adorable, childlike grin of his as they reached an interesting clearing in the woods. Hinata gasped at the scene before her - it was absolutely breathtaking. "I-It's beautiful ..." She murmured, gazing around her in a somewhat mesmerized state. There was a small spring not far off, shadowed by the tree tops above, but glowing with the rays of moonlight that dared to peek through at it. Lilacs were here and there, scenting the clearing so wonderfully. Also, fireflies - there had to be a million - danced around the pretty scene lazily. Naruto sat down on the cool grass, pulling Hinata down as well, so that she sat about a foot away from him. "_R-really_ beautiful ..." She repeated softly. 

Naruto watched her awe stuck features and smiled. "Yeah .. it is, isn't it?" His cerulean eyes never leaving the view her had on her profile ...

_There you see her  
Sitting there across the way  
She don't got a lot to say  
But there's something about her_

The dim glow of the fireflies lit up her pretty face nicely, mesmerizing the Kyuubi vessel. He didn't know what it was, but there was something about her that warmed him inside so much - something that was always there, but he'd never really been aware of. She'd never really spoken too much, being so shy, but when she did, her soft voice soothed him, although clashing greatly with his very loud voice. Hey, they _do_ say that opposites attract, right? And, despite the fact that she _didn't_ talk much, he still knew he felt something in the time he'd spent with her.

_And you don't know why  
But you're dying to try  
You wanna kiss the girl_

Her rosy lips were slightly parted as she breathed in the refreshing air near the spring. Naruto had never been kissed before, and - unaware of what came over him exactly - he wondered just how soft her two pink lips really were ...

_Yes, you want her  
Look at her, you know you do  
Possible she wants you too  
There is one way to ask her_

Hinata sighed contently suddenly, before blushing as she met Naruto's intense gaze. She diverted her eyes, fiddling with her index fingers, as usual. "I-I'm really glad you asked m-me to the festival, N-Naruto ..." She admitted softly, stuttering nervously. Naruto, after all, looked so handsome in the light of the dim rays the moon cast upon him - not that he wasn't always quite attractive in her opinion, though.

He grinned, that toothy, heart warming grin, and Hinata thought she would melt. "No problem." He said simply. In his mind, he wondered just what Hinata could see in him. He was just that Kyuubi vessel, just the loud, 'knuckle head' of Konoha. It's not like ... like she would ever like him ...

_It don't take a word  
Not a single word  
Go on and kiss the girl_

But still, though his mind tortured him, Naruto still gazed upon Hinata as she continued to watch the view before them. He couldn't help but think her porcelain-like face looked so inviting. There was a _look_ in her lavender eyes though ... a look of despair almost - as if she wanted something that wouldn't come. He wanted nothing more to embrace her ... to kiss her?

Hinata, feeling his gaze once more, dared to pear over at Naruto again, meeting his cerulean eyes. The blonde blushed, turning his head to watch a few lilacs flow in the slight breeze.

_Sha la la la la la  
My oh my  
Look like the boy too shy  
Ain't gonna kiss the girl  
Sha la la la la la  
Ain't that sad?  
Ain't it a shame?  
Too bad, he gonna miss the girl_

Naruto sighed as, once again, Hinata diverted her lavender eyes, a pink blush staining her cheeks more than usual. Fingering the grass at his sides, the blonde wondered shortly what would happen if he _did_ kiss Hinata ... Surely, she would smack him, or run away, horrified by his action - maybe both.

Hinata blushed, finding her hands on her lap oh-so-interesting. There was definitely something behind Naruto's eyes, she saw it. She didn't know what it was exactly, but it sent her heart practically fluttering out into the lit up spring with the glowing fireflies. A single bird landed on the glowing water's top, chirping a lovely tune as Hinata desperately tried to keep her cool.

_Now's your moment  
Floating in a blue lagoon  
Boy you better do it soon  
No time will be better  
She don't say a word  
And she won't say a word  
Until you kiss the girl_

"Hinata ..." Naruto suddenly said, breaking the long silence that had settled between the two. Maybe .. if he'd asked her, before he'd done any thing, her reaction to him kissing her would be slightly less painful on his behalf.

_Sha la la la la la  
Don't be scared  
You got the mood prepared  
Go on and kiss the girl_

The bird's chirping continued on as Hinata finally met his gaze again. "Y-Yes Naruto?" She whispered in reply. The blonde had inched closer to her, and her blush - if possible - deepened.

_Sha la la la la la_

_Don't stop now  
Don't try to hide it how  
You want to kiss the girl_

Naruto paused, blushing. For once in his life, the loud mouthed male was at a loss for words. Maybe he should have just pretended like he didn't say anything. "Hinata ..." He repeated despite it all, "Would you mind if ..."

Hinata nodded, silently, yet nervously, urging him to continue as her heart beat unbelievably fast. Naruto inched a bit closer to her ...

_Sha la la la la la_

_Float along  
And listen to the song  
The song say kiss the girl_

The spring swept gently against the grassy shore in a soft rhythm, matching Naruto and Hinata's beating hearts. The bird's soft melody continued, barely ringing in Naruto's ear's as he inched closer, so much closer. _Dangerously_ close.

_Sha la la la la  
The music play  
Do what the music say  
You got to kiss the girl_

"Hinata," The blonde whispered yet again, "Could I ..."

_You've got to kiss the girl ..._

"That is ..."

_You wanna kiss the girl ..._

"Would you mind if ..."

_You've gotta kiss the girl ..._

"If I ..."

_**Go on and ...**_

The words he wanted to ask disappeared as he rested one of his hands on the side of Hinata's face, the other sitting firm against the cool ground next to the Indigo haired girl. In an instant, Hinata's eyes grew wide as ...

As ... Naruto Uzumaki crashed his lips upon hers, causing a light gasp to emit from her covered mouth. She didn't however, smack him, or even pull back disgusted. Instead, Hinata closed her lavender eyes slowly, and shyly slid her arms around Naruto's neck as he deepened the kiss.

**_Kiss the girl._**

* * *

**A/N: And there you have it! I was watching, obviously, 'The Little Mermaid,' and this idea popped into my head, seeing as I love Hinata/Naruto so much! I wasn't going to write it at first, since there are other songfics using this song, but then I thought, 'Hey, mine is pretty different, though.' and decided to write it any way. I hope you enjoyed it! Please review and tell me what you think! Just nothing mean, please! This was my first SONGfic! Thank you!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Oh boy, hello everyone! I hate to fake you out here, but this isn't another chapter – just a note from me, the author!

Lord, how long has it been since I've been on this site? Two, even three years? A lot has changed in those years, but one thing is still the same – and that's my nerdy love for anime and writing, haha. I don't really know what brought me back to this site, but here I am, and I just read a bunch of reviews I hadn't read on some of the fics I wrote. It really surprised me! You guys are super nice!

So basically, I just wanted to drop by and say thank you to everyone who has reviewed – even if half of said reviews are back from like 2008, 2009! Haha. Who knows, I might come back and write something again! That is, if I find the time, haha. I work a lot, which is one of the things that took me away from any creative outlet I enjoyed in high school. (That's right; I'm in college now, boys and girls.)I guess you just don't grow out of certain fan bases, though, haha.

Well, once again, just stopping by to say thank you soo much for now. I'm still alive guys, and I can't guarantee I'll add anything else on this site right away, but it really is encouraging to see such positive feedback for my sweet little vignettes!

xoxo


End file.
